


Maybe there's a god above

by Cheesecloth



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [7]
Category: The Medallion (2003)
Genre: Ace Eddie Yang, Arthur Watson is....well...his usual self, Asexual, Disgruntled Arthur Watson, F/M, Fish & Chips, Immortal Eddie Yang, Immortal Nicole James, Post-Canon, i still love this movie so much, they're probably in the UK idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: It's been 5 months since Arthur Watson has seen his former (and brief) police partner Eddie Yang and his British Interpol agent girlfriend Nicole James. Both of whom happen to be immortal and on some sort of weird honeymoon, leaving Arthur behind.He's a little bitter about it.





	Maybe there's a god above

Months.

It’s been months since Arthur last saw Eddie or Nicole.

He assumed that they’ve spent those months rather…excitably, what with their new powers and such.

He was still a little bitter that the kid, Jai, did not _bestow_ upon him the same powers that had made Eddie and Nicole immortal.

Arthur huffed, alone in his car, and putting out another deep, dramatic sigh before clumsily digging his way out of his seat and onto the pavement.

An impossible, unnatural breeze knocked his favorite civilian cap off of his head, and he groaned.

“Well would you look at that,” Arthur complained. “That was my favorite cap, you know.”

He turned to the source of the strong breeze and saw a wind-blown Eddie and Nicole laughing and gazing at one another lovingly.

Arthur coughed to interrupt them but it did nothing. Groaning once more for good measure, he tumbled after his flown-away cap. It was decidedly petering over the grated edge of a sewer, and he tumbled after it faster.

Just before he could catch it, it was snatched from in front of him.

“Sorry, Watson,” Eddie’s thick, familiar accent said. Eddie patted the cap, dusting off the dirt and grime with his…powers. Once satisfied, Eddie grinned as he handed it over.

Arthur mumbled a thanks and a curse. It was Eddie and Nicole’s fault that it almost got into the sewer anyway.

“Where have you been!” Arthur demanded. “All the chief ever asks of me is if I’ve heard from you yet so you can work on more cases! Not to mention that I am extremely qualified to do it myself!-”

Nicole and Eddie exchanged amused glances while he continued.

“-And oh! Snakehead had allies, you know! Powerful ones! And they’re all in jail, no thanks to you two! Did all the work myself!”

“Did you now?” Nicole asked, grinning wildly. Eddie smothered his own laugh.

“Well, I…ugh, you were the anonymous tips, weren’t you? Why must I be tortured with knowing the both of you!”

“You asked for us to come to dinner,” Eddie said pleasantly.

Arthur made a complicated, ‘yeah that’s fair’ expression and sighed once more while glancing at the both of them to make sure they saw it, and gestured in toward the nondescript diner.

The three of them sat down at a booth in the corner, with Eddie keeping an expert watchful eye on the rest of the patrons.

The seat was plush enough, Arthur thought as he bounced up and down to check the quality.

Nicole looked at him in askance.

“Good seats.”

“Ah,” Nicole agreed, before looping an arm with Eddie, and they smiled at one another, which definitively lead to them kissing.

Arthur rolled his eyes. This was not a thing he missed from them. Not that he missed them at all, of course.

“Is this how you two spent your first months away as immortals?” He asked in a whisper, glancing at the waiter nearby.

Eddie nodded, answer pretty obvious.

“Must have been… a lot. Being immortal, having all those powers, maybe even being more,” Arthur glanced between the two of them, “flexible.”

Nicole lightly smacked his hand in shock. She didn’t use any of her power, but it still had a little bit of a sting. Arthur pouted.

Eddie shook his head resolutely. “Actually, Watson, we only kissed.”

“And cuddled,” Nicole grinned, smugly snuggling into Eddie’s embrace.

“Yes,” Eddie laughed. “Kissing and cuddling.” And then they were kissing again.

Arthur was too skeptical to look away and groan this time.

“What? Really?”

“Of course,” Nicole chirped. “Eddie’s asexual.”

“What?”

“Not sexually attracted to anyone.” She clarified.

“What?”

Eddie and Nicole both looked at him, nonplussed.

“How are you not sexually attracted to anyone?” Arthur asked.

Eddie shrugged. “It is just how I’ve always felt.”

Arthur’s brow arched, and he glared at them disbelievingly.

“How on earth can you not be sexually attracted to anyone? I mean, look at Nicole-“

“I appreciate that Watson, but please don’t.” Nicole interrupted with a half-smirk, half-frown.

“Well, alright, but I’m your former partner! Look at me! How are you not attracted-“

Nicole and Eddie burst into laughter.

“Partner?” Nicole asked breathlessly, still wheezing.

Arthur’s face turned into a bright tomato red. “N-no! That’s not what I meant! There’s nothing wrong with that, of course, love is a beautiful thing-“

Eddie placed placating hands towards him. “It is okay Watson, I know what you meant. And yes, I think Nicole is very, very beautiful. I love her most dearly.” He smiled lovingly at Nicole, who melted in return. “And I think you are beautiful as well, Watson.”

Watson sputtered.

“But I am not sexually attracted. I do not feel that. I feel love,” he said, kissing Nicole’s cheek, “and affection,” he grinned, looking directly at Watson, who was still sputtering. “But I do not feel sexual attraction. That is it.”

Arthur thought about this while the waiter brought them food. He thought about it while they munched on crispy chips and half-burnt sandwiches. And he thought about it while Nicole and Eddie fed each other their ice cream and laughed when Nicole accidentally smeared the vanilla on Eddie’s nose.

“Alright,” Arthur said, which startled his immortal companions.

“Alright?” Eddie asked.

“So you don’t feel sexual attraction.”

Eddie grinned, glad that Arthur, stubborn English man as he was, was willing to accept him.

“I don’t judge you for that at all. It’s a perfectly normal thing, I’ve decided. _Snogging for five months straight, however_,” Arthur glared at them, and Nicole started giggling abashedly.

“What is not normal about kissing for five months, Watson?” Eddie asked.

“Literally just that! You two left me alone! For five whole months! To deal with all the chief’s questions and the department’s demands and I didn’t have my partner! For five! Whole! Months! And what did you do the whole time? Oh that’s right! Snog and cuddle! For _five_! _Whole_-“

Eddie placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulders, an apologetic expression making Arthur unwillingly soften.

“We’re sorry, Watson. We’re returning to Interpol. We’re here now, aren’t we?”

Arthur brightened considerably. “You’re not returning to Hong Kong police as an inspector?”

Eddie shook his head, smiling at his friend. “We’re here to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> had a 2-day power outage and couldn't upload ;w;


End file.
